


Follow The Torches

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joe is in trouble, caving, mining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Joe went on a mining trip and got lost in the caves.He tried to follow the torches.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Follow The Torches

_“Follow the torches and you’ll be fine, follow the torches and you’ll be fine...”_

It was supposed to be a simple mission, just going mining in a system of caves that he had found under his base. He couldn’t foresee getting lost, could he?

_“Follow the torches and you’ll be fine..._ ”

That’s a lie. It’s ridiculously easy to get lost in caves, but Joe prided himself on his excellent sense of direction. 

“ _Follow the torches and you’ll be fine.”_

It was his fault for getting carried away. He mined for hours, days even, nonstop. Only when his last pickaxe broke did he snap out of his trance, his arms weak from the repetitive motions of breaking a block. 

“ _Follow the torches and you’ll be fine..._ ”

His eyes, already fully adjusted to the dark, were not prepared for the bright torches. They were placed on the floor in an orderly fashion, a trail leading him on. Squinting his eyes, he began to follow the light. 

_ “Follow the torches and you’ll be fine... Follow the torches and you’ll be fine...” _

He stumbled upon a cave that split into two different directions. A fork in the road, if you will. Of course he took the path that was most lit up. 

_ “Follow the torches and you’ll be fine.” _

Soon, he started to notice the amount of torches on the floor dwindling; the cave was getting darker and darker. But Joe was hopeful. He followed the light, and the light should lead him out, right?

_“Follow the torches and you’ll be fine...”_

He was engulfed in almost pure darkness now, the only bright sparks coming from the bucket full of lava that he held. Behind him, he could hear the faint rattling of bones and the sharp twang of a bowstring being released. It was too late to turn back. 

_“Follow the torches, follow the torches, follow the torches and you’ll be fine!”_

The tip of an arrow grazed his shoulder, the wound stinging. Joe couldn’t even heal. He ran out of food a while back.

“ _Follow the torches and you’ll be_ _** fine ** !” _

He emphasized the last word, hoping it would somehow help him survive this encounter. Maybe he’ll find the trail of torches again, and it would lead him back to the surface. He’d see the sun, see the grass, see the  real light. 

_ “Follow the the torches and you’ll be fine! Follow the torches and you’ll be fine!” _

His heart racing as he broke into a run, Joe whispered to himself in reassurance, helping keep his rhythm. The moans of the monsters were getting further away, and he allowed himself a small smile. 

_ “ Follow the torches and you’ll be fine!” _

A sharp pain shot up his side, making his pace slow to a fast walk. Of  _ course _ , he was almost out of hunger. He couldn’t sprint. 

_** “ Follow the torches and you’ll be fine !” ** _

He screamed those words at the mobs behind him, almost taunting them. He was almost out of the cave, he had to be!

_ “Follow... the torches... and you’ll be fine!” _

He was gasping for breath now, resisting the urge to stop running. Another arrow flew toward him. This one hit his helmet, making it fall off his head. 

_ “Follow the torches... and you’ll... be... fine!” _

There were no torches. He could barely see where he was going, only the faint glow of his lava lighting up his path. 

_ “Follow the torches and you’ll be fi—“ _

Looking back at his pursuers, Joe didn’t notice the stone wall in front of him. A dead end. He slammed into it, headfirst, and immediately crumpled. The bucket rolled off to the side, the lava in it spilling all over the cave. 

_“Follow the torches, follow the torches_.”

The assembly of mobs gathered around him, including a few skeletons and a zombie. He punched the stone wall with one hand in a futile effort to escape, while shielding his face with the other.

“ _Follow the torches... and you’ll be fine.”_

The skeletons readied their bows as the singular zombie staggered towards him. He vainly raised both hands up to shield himself. There was nothing he could do. 

_ “Follow the torches... and you’ll... be fine...!” _

Two arrows pierced his right arm, and another found its way into his chest. All he could do was watch as his life bled out onto the stone floor in front of him. 

_“Follow... the t-torches... and you’ll... be...”_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I said while playing Minecraft and the discussion my buddy and I had afterward. Written at 2 am and published at the very same time.
> 
> If you liked the story, make sure to leave a kudos or a comment! It helps me a lot!


End file.
